


The One Where Faith Has Her First Day of School

by darkangel86



Series: Faith [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Day of School, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: “Steven, you've got to calm down,” Danny said, rolling his eyes at Steve as he continued to pace back and forth in front of the front door, eyes locked on the clock above said door.
Steve stopped pacing long enough to glare at his husband.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Hopefully the wait wasn't too long. Sorry for the shortness of this piece. You can definitely expect longer ones in the future. :)

“Steven, you've got to calm down,” Danny said, rolling his eyes at Steve as he continued to pace back and forth in front of the front door, eyes locked on the clock above said door.

Steve stopped pacing long enough to glare at his husband.

“Babe. Its fine. She's fine. I promise.” Danny insisted.

“And how, pray tell, can you know that, Daniel?” Steve asked.

“Because I've been thought this twice before. Because she's your daughter and nothing as small as kindergarten is going to slow her down.” Danny stated, matter of factly.

“Its not just kindergarten, Danny! Its her first day of school! My baby is at school! She's too little, too young to be all alone-”

“She's not alone, you dork. She's in a classroom with twenty other kids her age, probably having the time of their young lives being away from their moms and dads for the first time in possibly forever.” Danny chuckled.

“Its not funny, Danno.” Steve said with a pout. “She's too little. She's not ready. I'm not ready to let her go yet.” 

“Oh, babe.” Danny sighed as he wrapped his arms around Steve's shoulders and pulled him down until their foreheads rested together.

“I'm not ready.” Steve said again sounding sadder than Danny could remember hearing him sound in a while.

“I wasn't either. Not with Grace and definitely not with Charlie but babe? They survived it. So did I. Faith is going to do great with school. She is going to kick kindergarten in its ass!” Danny grinned when the corner of Steve's lips tugged upwards.

“Well, of course she is.” Steve agreed. “Doesn't mean I am though.”

Danny sighed.

“Daddy, daddy, daddy!” Faith's shrill voice broke both men apart as she burst in through the door Steve had spent the better part of an hour pacing in front of.

“There's my girl!” Steve exclaimed, leaning down to scoop his giggling daughter up into his arms.

“Hey, Danno,” Grace said, walking in behind Faith, with Charlie close on her heels.

“Hi, dad.” Charlie said, dropping his backpack by the front door before heading towards the kitchen.

Danny rolled his eyes at his son.

“Hey, monkey,” Danny said as he hugged Grace. “First day go okay?” He asked.

“Charlie's apparently decided that he no longer needs to learn math so have fun with that.” Grace laughed. “Faith says she wants to go to school forever so I'm gonna let you break the news to dad, okay?” She grinned.

“Oh god,” Danny groaned. “Please do not let him hear you say that. He's been a neurotic mess all day, worrying about her.”

“Has he met her before? Faith's not scared of anything. She was giving Charlie a pep-talk this morning on the ride to school.”

“Was she?” Danny laughed. “That's my girl.” He grinned.

“And since no ones asking, my first day in the lab was awesome.” Grace grinned widely.

“Working with Eric for a day hasn't driven you batty yet? Give it time.” Danny teased. 

“Ha. Ha. He's not actually that annoying, you know. He just likes making your job harder.” Grace informed him with a smirk.

“The little bastard.” Danny mumbled.

“DANNY!” Steve yelled from the kitchen and Danny groaned. He didn't have to wonder long what had his husband in a tizzy. “Danny. Danny, listen to what Faith has to say about school. Just listen.” Steve said with wide eyes as he held his six year old daughter in his outstretched arms towards Danny.

“Yes, baby?” Danny asked, looking at Faith and smiling. She really was quite beautiful with her curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

“Daddy's being silly, Nono, just cause I says I wanna go to school forever.” Faith said rolling her eyes.

“Is that all, princess?” Danny asked, trying his best not to laugh in Steve's face with the children still in the room.

“Uh huh. But I like it, Nono. I meeted a girl with hair just like mine today!” Faith said with childlike wonder in her eyes and voice. “Cept her hair is red, kinda like daddy's face is now.” Faith grinned.

“Danny.” Steve whined.

“Steven, your daughter is telling you that she had a good day at school today, right baby girl?”

“Right, Nono!” Faith said happily.

“And daddy's being silly, isn't he, angel?”

“Yes!” Faith exclaimed as she jumped from Steve's arms into Danny's.

“And what do we say to daddy when he's being silly?” Danny asked.

“Chill, babe.” Four different voice rang out from different areas of the house. Steve had no choice but to smile.

“Okay, geeze, I get it.” Steve said laughing. “Daddy's glad you had a good day at school, Faith.”

“And?” Danny offered, leaning into Steve's personal space, a giggling Faith still in his arms.

“Yeah, daddy, and?” Faith smiled brightly up at her father.

“And...if you want to go to school forever, that's fine with daddy.” Steve managed to say without sobbing in front of his small daughter.

“Good boy.” Danny said quietly with a smirk on his face.

“That's ok, daddy. I fink I wanna be a police lady like auntie Kono.” Faith said with a giggle as she jumped down out of Danny's arms and skipped out of the room, her blonde curls bouncing in her wake.

“She what?” Danny managed to choke out a few seconds later as he turned wide, disbelieving eyes on Steve.

Steve's laughter was the only thing that could be heard throughout the house for a good ten minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this little piece of fluffy humor. More to come soon!


End file.
